2011
A list of events related to Nitrome in 2011. January * January 6th - Nitrome updates Rush * January 18th - A teaser for The Bucket is released * January 24th - The Bucket and NES Skin is released * January 26th - Nitrome releases a hint for Canary. On the same day, Chisel, Fault Line, Tiny Castle, Rubble Trouble and Bullethead are nominated in several categories for Jay is Games. February *'February 2nd' - Canary is released. *'February 10th '- Jay is Games best of 2010 awards Fault Line with the "Best Platformer" category. *'February 25th' - Nitrome updates their blog with a new style, and also shows a preview for an upcoming game, Test Subject Blue. *'February 28th' - Nitrome joins Twitter March *'March 2nd' - Test Subject Blue is released *'March 4th' - An image for Chisel 2 is posted *'March 8th' - A video trailer for the "Unnamed Strategy Game" is finally revealed, the game being called Steamlands *'March 9th' - Nitrome updates Test Subject Blue so that players can now submit their scores *'March 11th' - Video preview for Chisel 2 is released *'March 16th' - Chisel 2 is released *'March 21st' - Canary is named Internet Game of the Month in Edge magazine *'March 23rd' - Video preview for Knight Trap is released *'March 28th' - Preview image of Silly Sausage is released. April *'April 4th' - Knight Trap is released. *'April 5th' - A pixelly image of an upcoming sequel is released, not to be confused with Test Subject Green *'April 7th' - Nitrome announces that they are working on a sequel to Test Subject Blue, and it is to be called Test Subject Green. *'April 12th' - Nitrome releases a second trailer for Steamlands. *'April 18th '- The Steampunk Skin, and Steamlands is released. *'April 20th '- Video preview for Test Subject Green is released. *'April 27th '- A video trailer for the "Unnamed Dog Game" is finally revealed, the game being called Silly Sausage. May *'May 3rd '- Nitrome updates Steamlands. *'May 6th' - An image for Rubble Trouble 2 is posted. *'May 10th' - Test Subject Green is released. *'May 24th' - Nitrome announces that they are working on an upcoming sequel and a spin-off game for the Test Subject series. *'May 25th' - Nitrome shows a video preview off the Skywire ripoff entitled "Crazy Cable Car". *'May 27th '- Silly Sausage is released. June *'June 10th - '''Nitrome shows a video preview off the Knight Trap follow-up entitled Office Trap. *'June 15th - Test Subject Arena is released. *'June 17th - '''Nitrome updates Test Subject Arena. *'June 24th - A video trailer of Rubble Trouble 2 has been released. July * July 5th -Office Trap is released. * July 7th - Nitrome fixes a bunch of bugs in Office Trap * July 8th - Silly Sausage is featured in Edge Magazine. On the same day Nitrome releases a preview of Canopy. *'July 11th' - Nitrome releases a patched version of Office Trap *'July 14th' - Nitrome releases a preview image of Nitrome.com 2.0 *'July 15th' - A trailer for Canopy is released *'July 20th' - Nitrome renames Rubble Trouble Rubble Trouble New York, and also adds two new levels *'July 22nd' - Office Trap is reviewed by PC Gamer *'July 25th' - Nitrome adds the Bats back to Cave Chaos, after they mysteriously disappeared *'July 28th' - Rustyard is fixed so that level 2 can be accessed. Rubble Trouble Tokyo is also released. August *'August 2nd' - A bug in Dangle is fixed *'August 5th' - Nitrome updates Steamlands to Version 1.02. The Tank building contest is also started *'August 12th' - Nitrome addresses the issues with Nitrome's old keyboard game in Google Chrome Browsers *'August 15th' - Nitrome fixes a bug in Rubble Trouble Tokyo and releases several preview images of Mega Mash. *'August 17th' - Nitrome fixes a bug in Hot Air 2: All Blown Up *'August 19th' - Nitrome releases Canopy *'August 24th' - Nitrome begins to roll out changes for Nitrome.com, doing the transition from Nitrome.com 1.5 to Nitrome.com 2.0 *'August 25th' - The Distributable games section is released along with twelve games distributable games. *'August 26th' - Nitrome makes a post about the new features and changes in Nitrome.com 2.0 September *'September 1st' - Nitrome tells fans about an incident in Steamlands regarding copyright infringement and lists Bad Ice-Cream as a distributable game. *'September 2nd' - Nitrome releases a teaser for an Upcoming Game *'September 9th' - Nitrome provides feedback for the fan made Steamlands levels *'September 14th' - Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam is listed as a Distributable Game *'September 15th' - Nitromes makes Hearting games in Nitrome.com 2.0 live *'September 23rd' - Nitrome releases a preview image for an Upcoming Game *'September 27th' - Nitrome releases yet another image for an Upcoming Game, unrelated to last week's upcoming game *'September 28th' - Nitrome says they are doing some maintenance on the Ads for the game page *'September 30th' - Nitrome releases Mega Mash October *'October 3rd' - Nitrome fixes some of the glitches in Mega Mash, including the ones which make completing the game impossible. *'October 13th '- Nitrome releases the Steamlands Player Pack. *'October 27th ' -Nitrome releases Stumped . November *'November 24th' - Nitrome releases Nitrome Must Die. *'November 25th' -Nitrome updates Nitrome Must Die. *'November 29th '- Nitrome fixes bugs in Nitrome Must Die. December *'December 6th - '''Nitrome releases Avalanche as a distributable game. *'December 9th - 'Nitrome releases a preview image of Lockehorn. *'December 15th - 'Nitrome releases Lockehorn. *'December 16th - 'Nitrome releases a preview image of Rubble Trouble Moscow. *'December 21st: -''' Nitrome releases Rubble Trouble Moscow. Category:Years